


if it's snowing, i'm not going

by sarabbz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffy, M/M, Modern Era, Snow, Snow Storm, alex hates snow but what fic does he not, john loves pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabbz/pseuds/sarabbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander hates the snow, but loves John, so he can compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if it's snowing, i'm not going

"You cannot look me in the eye and say you enjoy this, John!" Alexander practically yelled, rolling his eyes as he attempted to throw a powdery snowball at John's face. All he got in reply was laughter from the taller brunette boy. 

"Alex, it's fun, calm down," John laughed, wrapping his arms around his small boyfriend's waist. The snow storm hit New York City in a sudden burst and Alexander was not having it. He had work to do, jobs to finish, and yet, his boyfriend was begging him to build snowmen and make snow angels with him. "Look, it's gorgeous."

Alexander huffed, wrapping his arms around himself in a way to keep the warmth close to him. It was freezing out and his warm blooded body did not enjoy any bit of it. John was lucky that Alexander loved him or there was no chance in hell that he would be out here. John loved snow and Alexander loved John and for some reason, John kept using that as a way to convince Alexander to be out here. Of course, a few kisses were involved, but once those deeds were done, so was Alexander. 

That is how he ended up in the middle of snowy Central Park at five o'clock in the evening on a Thursday when he had _at least_ three essays to write and an anonymous message to publish in the school newsletter about Jefferson's last debate. A debate where Jefferson stated that All Lives Matter. How could Jefferson even say that if he is a POC? Alexander had no idea and around six hundred words to write for the message. 

" _Babe_ , stop being so grumbly and mumbly and just hang out. The snow isn't that bad once you start playing around in it," John had continued speaking and Alexander was all in his head. As always. He had been working on it, however. John could always tell when Alexander got like that and early on it had upset him, but he knew now to not take it personally. Alexander still wanted to be better for John, however, so he tried his hardest to focus on the cute boy wrapped around him. "If you really hate it, we can go back inside and just cuddle or work or whatever..."

Alexander turned in John's arms to kiss the tall boy's nose. How did Alexander ever get so lucky? He was not about to let his bitter mood toward snow ruin a fun time for John. If he wants to play in the snow, then Alexander will play in the snow with him. It came with a price, though. 

"Kiss me and then I will build as many snowmen that my hands will allow me," Alexander said with a teasing smirk. John chuckled and leaned closer to the man, his lips barely grazing the smaller boy's. 

"I suppose I could do that."

The two men kissed softly, snow falling into their brunette hair and landing on their black coats. Alexander's gloved hands made their way around John's neck as John's naked hands laid on Alexander's waist. They kissed for what was a few minutes before they remembered breathing was key - especially in cold weather. 

"I love you, John," Alexander murmured against John's warm neck. 

"I love you, too, Alex. But do you know what I love more?"

"If you say snow..."

John's grip on Alexander's waist tightened as he laughed, burying his face in the small boy's hair. 

"I was going to say your dick, but that works, too."

Alexander rolled his eyes as he laughed, pushing John so hard off of him that he tumbled into the fluffy snow pile behind him. 

"You wanted to play, _babe_?" Alexander said in a mocking tone as he backed away from the brunette, watching him rise from the snowy pile. "Well, game fucking on." 

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short, on the spot fluffy fic i thought of to write. i hope you guys enjoy! follow my twitter @crissftlaurens


End file.
